The Sky's Daughter
by Lucifer Elrics
Summary: "SquaLOL, You cannot underestinated my criminal minds, I can kill anyone with a single toothpick." "VVVOOOIII! Why the hell with the ' SquaLOL!" "It's sound cute." I'm Sawada Tsukiko, the Vongola Decimo daughter. But I'm not Tsukiko. Being her is kinda sucks. (Future arc) I sucks at summary
1. My happy death and then reborn

**Hey, I'm new here and this is my first story. And if this sucks... I'm really sorry... *Bow* *Bow***

**Enjoy...**

I am happy when I die... Because everyone will be happy with my death. Even though my mama and papa is kind. I have a little brother and sister. They are smart and athletic. But, my father's mother; who is my grandmother, hate me and always shot me a cold glare. But I never met her for 7 years...

In this world, I don't have a friend.. I'm a nobody. No one really like me... But I don't mind. I always tried to smile. Even though I'm alone...

My mama, sitting beside me, regret that she didn't made in time, crying and being comfort by my papa. My little sister couldn't bear to see my conditions. I heard her sobbing. My little brother crying and hug my sister. I was glad they didn't be like me; didn't cry for someone dying even though the person was really close to them. That's me.

I gave my bright and warm smile that I never shown before.

Because I was happy.

Then my hearts stopped.

I remember a lot of thing of my past life, but it not as happy as it should be.

But I didn't remember any names and I didn't even remember my own name. Because I hit my head too hard.

The way I died? I met an accident to save my dear brother and made lost amount of bloods. But, I know they like it. That's how I left the world.

I remember my sister, the arrogant bitch that like to pissed me off, I can't remember her names. She visited me everyday, crying beside me and telling me that I will alive.

My brother, the crybaby he is, visited me and say 'sorry' to me, every time he visited me.

When I died, I was eagerly waiting for the Angel Of Death get my life, sending me to Heaven or Hell. I don't mind where I go. I just wanted my misery ends. I was waiting the Angel of Death greet me.

But that isn't greet me when my heart stopped.

Instead of The Angel Of Death, a pretty woman with long orange hair sar beside me. "Tsukiko-chan? Are you awake?"

I blinked. Trying to form a word. "Nyaaa~" What the hell did I said? It sound so high pitched.

I lift my hand, to hold someone, I need help. Then I saw my fingers. Small and chubby fingers. Like it belong to a baby. I stared in horror in the moment. Why the fuck my hand is so small and so chubby!?

I looked around the room.

I was in a small room, lying in a cradle (Maybe?), and a mobile animals floated beside me. The room was painted pale blue with rainbows, seas and clams, and the floor was filled with baby toys.

The door open with a creak.

"Hahi!" A woman voice came in. _Did she say 'Hahi'? I heard it before but where? I don't remember where I heard it…_ It shows a woman with a short brown hair with a happy face. I could call her brunette. And she is pretty though.

"Oh you came Haru-chan." The lady said. _Did she say 'Haru'? I heard it before… I can't remember where I heard it… _

"Kyoko-chan! Where is she?" The brunette asked excitedly. _Did that brunette say 'Kyoko'?! I heard it before… My head is hurts thinking about it…_

"Oh! Where Tsuna-san?" The brunette asked with a big grin on her face

"Here." A handsome man with a spiky hair that defy gravity said while lean on the door. _Oh my god, he so charming._

"Tsu-kun!" The lady named Kyoko shout with a blush.

Right now, I am completely freak out because I don't know where the hell I am or the hell is happening!? I should be punish in Hell for my sins or being treated in Heaven for my good deeds!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, why are you skipping your papers works?" A high pitched voice came. I turn my face to see who it is. It showing a baby wearing a fedora with a weird green chameleon and have a black beady eyes. _I've seen that baby before…_ _Before I died. That is Arcobaleno Reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The tiny little bas-_

"She's tiny." Reborn commented. _Look at the mirror you tiny badass._

The guy named Sawada Tsunayoshi; sweats dropped and make a weird face. "That's kind of a baby Reborn..."

If that badass was Reborn and that charming guy was Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn (The hell?), then who that lady with the orange hair? I look her closely… Long hair, caring big eyes and caramel colored eyes (maybe?).

If I remember correctly, that brunette named Haru did say 'Kyoko'. Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko… If I remember, that's Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol in Namimori Middle school, the girl that Tsunayoshi's admire… Umm… And she was Sasagawa Ryohei' younger sister.

"If I inspected her closely, she had No-Good Tsuna's spiky hair and Kyoko's hair color." Reborn said.

"You're right Reborn-chan! What's her name?" The brunette named Haru asked.

"Sawada Tsukiko, my little angel." Kyoko smile brightly.

WHAT THE FUCK!? I AM IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND REBORN AS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI AND SASAGAWA KYOKO'S DAUGHTER!? AM I BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH EXPERIENCE OR WHAT!?

I'm alone, in another world and very far away in another universe, I suddenly have a new famiilies that had a conection to the mafia and be friend with the world greatest hitman that was Reborn. But I couldn't cry, Reborn will get and I get KILLED.

…

…

…

I cry loudly. "Uuwaahhh!"

Haru shot a glare at Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna-san you tuna bits!"_ What kind of a terrible insult is that? That is the worst insult I ever head. _"Don't scare Tsukiko-chan!"

"Eh!? But I didn't do anything Haru!" Tsunayoshi defend himself and slightly sweats dropped.

Kyo just smile and carefully pick me up from the cradle, into her safe arms. "Shh… There, there Tsukiko-chan… Mama is here. No one is going to hurt you dear."

I nodded. Tear streaming from my chubby cheek. "Squalol~"

_What the hell am I trying to say? It sounded like 'Squalo'. Squalo was a badass sword man that lost to Yamamoto Taeshi (The cutest thing ever!), during the Varia arc, the guy that cut his left hand and he is a loud shitty Shark captain that shouts VOI!_

Reborn and Tsunayoshi looked amused. "Squalo? Look like little Tsukiko have a crush."

I sniffed. Hell no! Squalo is too fucking loud and annoying. He pissed me off and he might be a crossdresser.

Tsunayoshi paled and run toward me as fast as she could and lift me carefully from Kyoko's arm. And then he look at me seriously. "Tsukiko, I buy you a millions toys if you give up on that man." _Not a single doub Tsunayoshi, not even a second. I bet I died and burned into hell when I fall in love with that sword freak._

I sweat dropped. " Belphe!" _Oh god, why am I listing the Varia assassins. I must hit my head too hard. I need medince…_

This time, Reborn and Tsunayoshi looked concern at my choice of word.

At the same time they chorused together. "Hell no/noo!"

I sweat dropped again. Still trying to form a word. "G-Gu.. Gu…"

Kyoko blinked. "Gift?"

Trying to form a word here. "G- G Gu…"

"G-Gun!"

…

…

…

Awkward silent…

_I admit, I hadn't aiming to say that. I don't even think about it. Seriously? Why gun? I blame my stupid criminal minds…_

_Kyoko burst out from her seat. "Kyaaah! She said her first word!"_

Reborn snorted. "You call 'gun' a first word. Kyoko, you have problem."

Kyoko smile, crossing her arm. "It's a best first word that a mother could ask for."

Tsunayoshi sweat dropped. "But Kyoko-chan, doesn't all mother wanted their child first word 'mama'?"

Kyoko hummed, thoughtfully. "That just prove that she knows that I'm her mother, she didn't have to recognize it. I am making steam boat for dinner! You guys can have it too!"

Alright, I think I gave in about there. I burst into tears because my family have gone and we will never meet I have a new parent that has conection to mafias.

I am going to be a mafia boss in the future.

Dammit! My new life sucks but hey, at least Kyoko didn't married with Mochida Kensuke right?

**And done, not long as I expected… Anyway, there is no pairing for now. Wait until the entire guardians's child is here okay? I don't know why, when I read it again, it seems it to be almost like the story called 'The Truth of the Sky' by Leoinuyuka… Strictly, this story is not inspired the story called 'The truth of the Sky'. I read that story after I finish this shit.**

**Please leave a review…**

**And again, I'm new here, please teach me when needed it. *Bow* *Bow***

**Lucifer Elric. (Don't judge my last name. Someone gave that name to me before I watched Full Metal Alchemist. So they steal it! Myahahaha!)**


	2. Gokudera Hayato

**Please forgive me! I make the second chapter into the first one! Spare my life! And for SnowyLife12… I answer your question with Kyoko-san.**

**First question: Can infant (don't include the Arcobaleno) even speak?**

**Kyoko: Maybe? But my daughter is smart.**

**Me: If you talk about Tsukiko… She has a mind of a teenager.**

**Question no. 2: How old is Tsukiko?**

**Kyoko: 20 months old.**

**Me: Like she said.**

**Question no. 3:** **What is her purpose?**

**Kyoko: What? *Smile innocently***

**Me: His real daughter has a purpose and a secret. I am not telling you. I will never spoil!**

**Question no.5: Will they be her guardian?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Question no.4: Will the guardians also had a child?**

**Me: Most of them maybe. I really confused what to pick between Hibari x Chrome or Mukuro x Chrome. So, I am going to add a poll. And PM me to suggest what gender do you want for their child(All the guardians!). And for Yamamoto… I am going to put Yamamoto x OC so suggest a name for her. The poll will close when I publish chapter 3 or 4…**

**And that the answer! And enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato.**

* * *

After they eat the steamboat that Kyo- I should call her 'mama'- Mama made. They leave go to their house. Before they leave, Haru just hug me tightly and hoping his husband could see him. Reborn just smirk when he sees me suffering from Haru's wrath- I mean hugs.

And that night, when I feel asleep, I had nightmare of my past life. In that dream I could see 'hatred'… And a girl, with a bright smile. I don't remember her face. But every time I got a nightmare about my past. I always tried to smile.

It take me a day for me to talk normally again and 2 days for me to learn to walk. It is really hard but I manage it.

I tried to remember who I am now. I am Sawada Tsukiko, Vongola Decimo's daughter. I am the next generation (maybe?) Vongola boss. I have an orange and weird spiky hair. I am 20 months old. This show maybe has over. (I said maybe!) We live in the house that connected to Tsunayoshi's office.

* * *

What an ass… It is really hard to get this information since I was kind of freak out.

I go straight to the kitchen and go to Mama. Mama was eating a cake. When I smell it, it was Black forest cake. Which I hate the most.

"Mama! Where's Papa?" I asked her. Since Tsunayoshi is my father, I should call him Papa. She looked at me and then smile. "He is working."

I always knew that he was working but I want to meet his guardians. And then I will meet Hibari! And Gokudera! And Yamamoto! Oh god, thank you for letting me have a second life in this world that full of hot guys.

"Can I meet him?" I asked her. I make a puppy eyes which I don't know how to control it.

"No, Papa is very busy." She said while patting my head. I slightly blush because no one has ever done that to me. It feels great to have a caring mother. For your information, my mother in my past life never did that to me. For once, she never did it to me.

I tried to convince her. "But I want to meet him… And Papa promise me that today he take me a walk around the house and have fun…" I said. It's the truth. He did promise me when I cry because I remember my horrible past life.

She hums thoughtfully, and then lifts me up. "Alright Tsu-chan. We meet Papa Ok?" She said. "Is 'Tsu-chan my nickname?" I asked her. I need to act like a child because I don't want her to worry about it. I feel like an idiot when I said that.

"Yes, since I called Papa 'Tsu-kun', I think I call you 'Tsu-chan since you looked like him." She explains. I make my most innocent face that I never like.

* * *

She walks in the hallways. Fun fact; this place is huge like shit and this house it damn big until I got lost in my own fucking bedroom. That's the truth; I did lost in my own bedroom.

After a few minutes, we finally stopped in front a room that has a golden knob. I gave 'are you shitting me?' face. Why? Who the fuck wants to make a knob into gold!? She knocked the door few times and then she opens the damned door.

Inside there, I look around the room and guess who? It's Gokudera Hayato sleeping on a sofa! HE LOOKS SO GOOD UNTIL I ALMOST DIED! He is one sexy beast. I wondered why Haru won't fall in love with him. I hold my nose because my nose almost bleeds. For real.

And I see a stack of papers. I gave my 'WTF' looks, that stack of paper is big like a mountain! Mama just smiled and blushes.

"Tsu-kun, when are you going to take Tsu-chan a walk?" She said. Her voice is so soft. I feel safe around her.

Papa stands up from his seat and goes toward Mama and me. She grabs me and hugs me. "I'm sorry Tsukiko. Papa can't go for a walk becau-"

I cut him off. "It's okay Papa, can Gokudera-san take me?" I asked him while smile and blushing. I mentally slapped myself. He didn't introduce me to him. Oh fuck. Fuckity fuck! I was too happy until I forgot about it!

"How did you know?" He raised an eyebrow. I sweat dropped. I was trying to make lie. "Well, last night, I heart Haru-san was saying that there is a mean man with a silver hair that named Gokudera was mean with kids and she said that I need to… Err… Try not to annoyed him?" I said. I mentally face palm. That was the stupid lie I made. The bullshit will never convince him.

* * *

"That explains everything. Papa asked him OK?" He winked at me. I nodded. And he went to sleeping Gokudera and wakes him up. Mama left me and said that she will make lunch.

I sigh in relief. I wondered why my bullshits were so convincing. That bullshit can't even convince a father! No wondered you called No-Good Tsuna. You are so predictable.

There is a reason why I wanted with Gokudera Hayato:

He respects Papa like a dog.

He might respect me like Papa.

I could talk to Gokudera about Yuni and Byakuran. I need to know if this was the Future arc or not.

I don't want to make Papa worry since he had Hyper Intuition.

That's why my friend I need Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

I didn't realize that Gokudera has in front of me. "Hey, are you Tsukiko?" He asked me. I nodded.

I couldn't swear that I see his eyes shining at me. "Umm, Papa? Can we go now?" I asked him because, that guy, Gokudera, is freaking me out. Not because our face is really close but his shining eyes is killing me! I hoped that if I am the next mafia boss, I hoped my right hand man will never be like him. I hope.

Papa smiled charmingly. No wonder Akira Amano didn't show his face. His face looks like Giotto! And fan girls will be over him! "Alright Tsukiko, but be careful." I froze, he the first one who ever said that to me. In my past life, no one has ever said that to me. I just think that word was in my own fantasy. I wanted to cry really badly but I don't wanted him to worry about me.

"Gokudera-san, can we go?" I asked him. He nodded.

I broke a smile. "Goodbye Papa! Good luck on your paper works!" I said and ran like energetic puppy. Gokudera followed after me.

* * *

First, we go to the garden. There are roses, daffodils, lilies, Sunflowers and my most favorite, Tulips. I love tulips! I ran toward it and spin around it. I have never been happy like this! Gokudera just sit on a bench beside the fountain while looking at me.

After all that running like an idiot. I finally remembered my true objectives. I ran toward Gokudera and tackle him. "Gokudera-san, do you know someone named Yuni?" I asked him.

He thought for a while. "No." He said calmly.

"What about Byakuran?" I asked him again.

"No, I never heard that name." He said. I check his eyes if he was lying, I had a mind of a criminal, you've got a problem? As I see his green eyes, he didn't lie.

So, how old is he? If he didn't know Yuni or Byakuran, he might be 23 years old something. "Gokudera, how old are you?" I asked him and make my most innocent face.

"27 years old, why?" He said, bluntly.

I froze, if he didn't know Byakuran or Yuni… Why he is 27 years old. In anime, Byakuran came when Papa 24 years old and that happen 3 years ago! If that didn't happen, there will be no Kokuyo arc or Varia arc… I must find out.

"Do you know Rokudo Mukuro?" I asked him. He froze.

"How did you know?" He asked, seriously. I make up a lie. "I don't know I just got the feeling. And he must be the Mist Guardian of Vongola." I explain. I bet he thought I got this Hyper Intuition stuff.

"Yes, he is. But he is in –"

I cut him off "Vindince, I know. This is Vongola family. The mafia family. I know everything. Your battle with Varia and Kokuyo. But please don't tell Papa." I said. If Papa know. Reborn will be interested and Bianchi will… Oh God.

"Alright, I will not tell him. But how did you know?" He demanded an answer. Got to create the bullshit again. "Well, last night. I had the weirdest dream. First, you guys battle with Kokuyo and then, skip times, you guys battle with Varia. And in that dream. You all wins!" I said while clapping my hand with a big grin.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you were 20 months old, how can you speak so well?" He asked curiously. I shrugged. "I don't know. I just an innocent kid." I said with a smile. And then I paled.

This is so fucked up! If he didn't know Byakuran… Then Aria the second sky Arcobaleno and the ninth boss of Giglio No Nero Family are alive. And… I didn't know when Papa will get killed. And the past 10th generation is here…

I need to eat something. If we think in an empty stomach, we can't think properly. That was Mama blabbering about. My old mother never said that to me… It so sad. So alone…

"Hey are you alright?" Gokudera asked. I snapped. "I'm fine." I said; I realize that my tears were streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wipe my tears and smile. Trying to make sparkles like Mama did. Just smile and sparkles.

"Gokudera, do you think I have a boyfriend in high school?" I asked him with a big grin. Only one thing in my head now. Just smile and sparkles.

"He must pass by me first." He scowled. Showing dynamites from nowhere.

"I'm just kidding Gokudera-san. I'm not even one yet." I laughed.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"Want to be friend?" I asked him. I wanted a friend in this world, got a problem?

He snorted. "Sure."

"Can I call you Neko-chan?" I asked him with sparkles around me. I had to admit. Being sparkles is easy. Just need Puppy eyes and adorable smile. I got Mama and Papa adorableness. Myuahahahaha! Bow down to me and face my wrath I mean adorableness! I'm going to be the cutest mafia boss. Maybe?

Gokudera winced, but sighed. "Fine…"

"Yay!" I hug him and kiss his cheek. "I love you now~"

He blushes. And then smiles. We are going to be BFF! (Maybe?)

"We-we should go to the 10th now…" He said.

"Alright!"

That's my friends; I Gokudera Hayato's friendships. My adventure with him is quite fun though. Hell no. It rather boring. But I get to call him Neko-chan. Because his box weapon is a cat and I will call him a cat!

* * *

**I don't like this chapter… Please! Spare my life! This chapter is rather boring. If you wanted to flame this chapter, flame it! This chapter is lame! Well, for me. I suck at writing this since I had to rewrite this because the 'suppose to put it' is gone. This is sucks**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lucifer Elric.**


End file.
